1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to improved garbage container systems and compaction devices in the household and industrial settings. More specifically the present disclosure relates to a garbage container system that includes a free-floating, self-contained, removable, manual compaction device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Garbage or trash containers are well-known devices used to dispose of various kinds of waste. There are many names for these containers—“garbage cans,” “trash cans,” “refuse containers,” “dustbins,” etc. . . . . Trash containers range from general disposal containers to those with specified use. Handling of waste can be a messy and tedious chore. Furthermore, waste disposal has strong environmental impacts as our landfills are filling, and we recognize that there is a finite amount of resources available. Compacting or compressing trash is favored for environmental and economic reasons (e.g. reducing the number of trash bags needed in a household). Compacting trash serves to reduce the number of times waste receptacles are emptied; it allows more waste to be stored in smaller space; and is generally something that is done (at some level), even when waste is thrown out (e.g. pushing paper down into a waste basket). Many people resort to using their hands or feet to compact the trash. In addition to being potentially very unpleasant, it can be unsanitary and expose the individual to waste, and potential injury from waste products. Alternatively, several types of devices have been developed to reduce the size and amount of waste in a container by compressing or compacting the trash—specifically trash compactors. There are motorized trash compactors and manual compactors.
Trash compactors are known in the art. Previous trash compactors include complex mechanical, hydraulic or electrical systems. Motorized compactors have not been able to fulfill the need for compaction effectively. They are noisy, bulky, expensive, and have a small range of power settings. Furthermore, they are usually built-in appliances, difficult to transport from one location to another, and may not be practical for outdoor use. Furthermore, the need for power limits where and how a motorized device can be used.
Manual compactors are also known in the art. However, a majority of the designs are complex, with several component parts that may break or create an awkward design for subtle, inconspicuous home storage of waste receptacles preferred by most users. In several prior art examples, compression devices require external levers or other means of assisting in compaction, requiring additional screws or component parts (and more means of potentially breaking). In another prior art example, the compactor device is integrated into a large triangular shape that would not easily be tucked into or under a cabinet, as many users would prefer. Additionally, many prior-art manual compactors are bulky, difficult to clean, and awkward to store.
A free-floating compaction element integrated into the lid of a garbage container will help with certain issues, including aesthetic issues. In yet a more recent prior art example, baffles are integrated into the lid of the system. However, foodstuffs and other dirt particles can accumulate in the baffles (and may be potentially unsanitary and difficult to clean). Furthermore, the baffle has a limited range of compression, greatly minimizing its compaction effectiveness.
Another prior art example contemplates a handheld version of a manual compactor. While this allows the compactor to be used in multiple devices, it does not take into consideration users preferences for self-contained storage—particularly since compaction involves waste and waste products. Furthermore, the problems of “slippage” of internal plastic bags should be taken into account.
Users will continue to seek new, innovative, clean, safe, economical, environmentally sound home garbage container systems.